Bekerjalah untuk Hidup, bukan Sebaliknya
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Ingatlah, Crystal. Bekerjalah untuk hidup, bukan hidup untuk bekerja terus. Itu kata Gold. Fic ini spesial dibuat untuk ulang tahun Crystal. Pairing: MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal)


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Fic ini spesial dibuat untuk ulang tahun Crystal.**

 **Pairing utama:** **Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrystal)**

 ** _Rate_** **, T**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **biasa yang suka minum teh di pagi hari. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

...

"Gold, bisakah kau berhenti memberikanku pesan singkat yang tidak penting?" tanyaku melalui pesan singkat kepada seseorang yang terus-menerus menggangguku.

"Ayolah, kau ini tidak seharusnya bekerja terus, gadis superserius. Keluarlah sekarang. Sudah sore," balas orang yang menggangguku itu.

"Tapi pekerjaanku memang banyak, mengaitkan perubahan bentuk fisik Pokemon ketika masuk ke daerah baru. Kau tidak tahu kalau banyak Pokemon di daerah ini berbeda dengan Pokemon di Alola walaupun satu spesies?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu itu, gadis superserius. Masalahnya bukan dari pekerjaannya, melainkan darimu. Kau terus-menerus bekerja tanpa mempedulikan apapun di sekitarmu. Kau perlu istirahat agar kau bisa santai," balasnya.

"Memang aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, baru bisa santai," kataku.

"Tapi kalau kau bekerja terus, kau akan menjadi seperti robot. Tidak tahu rasanya bersenang-senang," balasnya lagi.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang bekerja di sini. Jangan menggangguku sekarang," kataku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melempar telepon genggamku ke kasur dan fokus pada pekerjaanku, tak peduli seberapa banyak pesan yang masuk.

Namaku Crystal. Aku adalah seorang pemegang Pokedex dan aku terima saja kalau aku bekerja terus karena bekerja memang nikmat. Tak peduli seberat atau selama apa aku bekerja, selama aku masih melakukannya, aku masih tenang-tenang saja.

Orang yang berbalas pesan denganku adalah Gold. Dia juga pemegang Pokedex. Namun dia itu sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sukanya bermain-main dan bersenang-senang. Dia seperti tanpa beban di dalam hidupnya walaupun dia tahu kehidupan semakin keras setiap waktu. Dia tidak tahu kalau dunia ini semakin kacau dan berbahaya kalau tidak ada tindakan.

Tapi dia tenang-tenang saja.

Aku tak tahu mengapa.

Aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku harus kembali bekerja dan menyelesaikan data ini.

...

"Ah, selesai juga. Lebih baik aku minum kopiku," kataku, sampai aku teringat kalau aku belum membuat kopi lagi karena kopiku di dalam gelas sudah berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari bubuk kopi yang siap dibuatkan kopi. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya cukup mengejutkan.

Di atas meja, sudah ada secangkir kopi. Masih hangat, terlihat dari uap air yang keluar. Aku heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ada yang membuatkanku kopi ini.

'Siapa yang membuat kopinya? Aku hanya sendiri di sini,' kataku dalam hati. Aku melihat di sekeliling dapur, dan seperti yang kuperkirakan, tidak ada orang di dalam dapur. Namun, aku melihat benda lain yang menarik perhatianku.

Secarik kertas yang terselip di antara gelas dan meja. Kambil kertasnya dan kubaca tulisannya.

 _Jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang membuat kopi ini, pergilah ke belakang rumahmu_

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Dalam pikiranku, aku berpikir bahwa orang itu masih ada di belakang rumahku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke belakang rumahku untuk menyingkap tabir si pembuat kopi itu.

Aku tak memiliki perkiraan tentang siapa yang membuat kopi itu. Yang kutahu, dia pasti mengenalku karena dia tahu posisi dapurku dan bisa membuat kopi tanpa membuatku curiga dengan suara-suara random. Aku takjub dengan si pembuat kopi itu.

Setelah aku sampai ke pintu belakang rumahku, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah pemandangan langit beberapa menit setelah matahari terbenam. Kontan saja aku berpikir.

'Berapa lama aku bekerja?' pikirku. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan bekerja selama itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Bahkan, juga tidak mempedulikan suara orang yang datang ke rumahku dan membuatkanku kopi ini. Ini membuatku berpikir lagi.

'Bagaimana kalau dia benar? Bagaimana kalau yang dia katakan tentangku ini benar?' pikirku. Kukembalikan fokusku untuk mencari si pembuat kopi itu. Menurut perasaanku, dia tidak jauh dari sini. Setelah aku berjalan agak jauh, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang, berbaring di atau rumput dan melihat langit barat yang jingga warnanya.

Ada papan seluncur di sampingnya. Setahuku, hanya ada satu temanku yang memiliki papan seluncur. Ya, dia yang membalas pesanku. Dia yang menggangguku dalam bekerja tadi. Dia juga yang mengingatkanku agar beristirahat sejenak.

Ya, dia adalah Gold.

"Gold? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku sambil mendekat kepadanya.

"Apa lagi? Bersantai di atas rerumputan yang tertiup angin, menikmati senja, menghirup oksigen, dan melihat bintang-bintang," kata Gold.

"Kau melakukan itu seperti tanpa beban, Gold," kataku, duduk di sampingnya. Gold menarik napasnya.

"Ya, tanpa beban karena aku sudah merelakan beban itu. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang kulakukan, termasuk mengamati perkembangan Pokemon. Namun aku selalu melakukannya dengan senang hati dan tanpa ada keluhan pada hidupku. Aku terkadang juga beristirahat dengan cara bermain-main dengan para bayi Pokemon. Mereka itu lucu, kau tahu?" tanya Gold. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lagipula, kau tidak seharusnya terlalu kaku terhadap pekerjaanmu. Memang setiap pekerjaan memiliki tenggat waktu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus selalu bekerja demi mengejar tenggat waktu itu. Kau harus bekerja dengan ikhlas. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, selama kau bekerja dengan ikhlas, pasti semua orang akan memahaminya," kata Gold. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

"Crystal, bekerjalah untuk hidup, bukan hidup untuk bekerja. Kalau kau habiskan hidupmu hanya untuk bekerja dan tidak ada porsi untuk teman-teman, lingkungan,dan Pokemonmu, mereka akan merasa bosan dan kau akan dianggap sebagai pajangan, atau lebih tepatnya, robot pajangan yang terus-menerus melakukan hal monoton," kata Gold. Lalu, Gold duduk di sampingku.

"Itu membosankan, Crys. Jauh lebih membosankan daripada menunggu Diglett keluar dari tanah. Lebih baik keluar sebentar, menyapa tetanggamu, bermain dengan Pokemonmu, lalu akhirnya kau akan segar dan bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu kembali," kata Gold. Aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar kalimatnya. Seperti langsung menusuk ke dalam hati. Ditambah lagi, apapun yang dikatakannya itu benar adanya. Aku menghela napasku dan akhirnya aku bicara.

"Maaf, Gold. Aku terlalu kaku sampai lupa kalau aku memiliki lingkungan," kataku, masih tertunduk. Gold sekarang yang menghela napasnya.

"Lain kali, balas pesanku. Aku sudah mengirim banyak pesan tapi kau tidak membalas juga. Aku kira kau terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu atau mati. Walaupun menurutku sama saja," kata Gold.

"Sialan kau, Gold. Mau kutendang ya?" tanyaku, tersinggung karena dia mengira aku mati karena tidak membalas pesannya.

"Salahmu sendiri, saking fokusnya sampai tidak peduli apapun. Kau membawa telepon genggammu atau tidak?" tanya Gold. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ambil," kata Gold, itu saja, dan aku langsung kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil telepon genggamku. Aku sempat melihat isi telepon genggamku. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar setelah melihat berapa pesan yang belum terbaca.

 _59 pesan belum terbaca dari 33 nomor_

Aku langsung membaca pesannya satu persatu, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku karena isi pesannya sama semua. Kemudian, ada pesan baru yang masuk. Kali ini dari Gold.

 _Hei, gadis superserius, datanglah ke ruang tamumu. Kami punya kejutan bagimu_.

'Kejutan?' pikirku. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamuku dan langsung terkejut melihat semua temanku datang ke ruang tamuku yang telah dihiasi balon-balon dan pita-pita. Semua orang di sana menyambutku dengan suara yang sama.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Crystal~" seru mereka. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa haruku karena ternyata teman-temanku masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku bahkan ketika aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Gold langsung menyambutku dan mengajakku bergabung. Jelas aku menurutinya karena ini ulang tahunku, bukan orang lain.

Terlihat ada kue ulang tahun besar berwarna biru dengan lilin bintang biru di sana. Ada api yang menyala di lilinnya. Gold memintaku meniup lilinnya. Setelah memejamkan mataku dan berharap, aku tiup lilinnya, dan semua orang di sana bertepuk tangan.

Sisanya adalah sebuah pesta yang meriah. Memang tidak semeriah di konser, tapi cukup untuk memberikan hidupku warna pelangi. Bukan hanya hitam putih tulisan monitor komputer.

...

Setelah pesta berakhir, hanya ada aku dan Gold yang ada di belakang rumahku. Aku menunjukkah imajinasiku terhadap sebuah Pokemon bernama Bouffalant. Dia adalah Pokemon zodiakku.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di Johto," kata Gold.

"Tentu saja. Asalnya dari Unova," kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memandangnya lebih lama lagi, bersama?" tanya Gold sambil memandangku dengan manis. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi wajahku menjadi merah karenanya. Akupun mengangguk dan akhirnya kami berdua melanjukan kegiatan kami melihat bintang-bintang.

 _Bintang-bintang, seperti kalung yang kupakai, hadiah kasih, Gold._

...

 **Selesai. Selamat ulang tahun, Crys. Gold benar, kau butuh istirahat. Aku juga butuh istirahat dari tugas yang banyak ini.**

 **Lalu melanjutkan tugasnya saat aku sudah cukup beristirahat. CORETmalahcurhatCORET**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
